User blog:Vizard6991/Chapter 5: What’s Yours is Mine
Translated by Sidera-chan Edited by Vizard6991 Chapter 5: What’s Yours is Mine Part 1 In back seat of a car driving through Tengu City, DEM Industry’s Managing Director, Isaac Westcott, was looking at the screen of a small computer on his hands with a happy smile. “It’s not a bad development. As expected, Knox and the others pilot crew members did a great job. If we were to have done it ourselves, there would have been some Traces remaining no matter what.” “-------------Do you mean about ?” Sitting next to him, Ellen asked while looking at the computer’s screen. Westcott exaggeratedly replied his response. “Aah. However, don’t you think it’s more suitable for us to call her by her code name for now?” “………………..” Ellen kept her silence for a while, but then continued to speak. “…………..More importantly, still, isn’t it risky to release the Spirit we captured once?” After saying that, Ellen knitted her eyebrow with a little displeasure from her. Well, originally, was a Spirit captured by Ellen’s hands five years ago; the only Spirit possessed by DEM Industry. She feels dissatisfied by the current mission, which she considered as an unreasonable thing. However, Westcott loosened his cheek, as if finding it amusing to see Ellen’s unusual facial expressions, which looked like a child pouting. “What is it?” “No, it’s just like what you said. There’s a possibility that we’ll lose DEM most important property. However-------It’s true that we were stuck, right?” When Westcott said that, Ellen made a *Muu* sound. “That’s……….Perhaps, that’s true, but---“ “During those 5 years, we continued doing any mental and physical torture we could think of to . But still, we never were able to completely inverse her.” Westcott glanced at Ellen and continued. “However, the ’s inverse form that descended before us three months ago was a truly splendid specimen, even though we didn’t really do anything to harm her ourselves.” Westcott closed his eyes as if he was remembering the figure that he had seen before. Then, he let out a cold voice. Right. During the unforgettable September of this year, Westcott and Ellen had succeeded in inversing the Spirit . And the reason for that was-----------The boy who has the power to seal a Spirit’s Reiryoku, Itsuka Shidou. From his ability, he was found out by DEM’s enemy, the secret organization . He kept opening the hearts of each Spirit and sealed their Reiryoku. However, the bond which was born between him and those Spirits during the process was the main reason for ’s inversion. “That’s why; I let my dear precious Spirit to be free from my hands for a moment. ----With a super small size realizer being embedded inside her brain that made her forgot everything we had done to her body within the past 5 years.” That was why Westcott gave the order to give her a special out of charity. She must not have remembered the time when her belly got cut opened while she was alive, or when her skull got opened, or when her hands and legs got scrapped off one millimeter at a time. She couldn’t possible remember any of it. There are 2 main reasons for that special treatment. The first reason was simple. Because of all tortures and experiments they did to her every day, her mind had broken down several times. If her memories weren’t sealed away, then she wouldn’t be able to endure her distress back then. And the other reason is-------- “……………..Hou?” Westcott saw the numerical value displayed on the computer’s screen beginning to change. Then, he moved his eyebrow. “Is there something wrong?” “’s mental state has changed. ----------Somehow, it seems like Itsuka Shido succeeded in strengthen his bond with her just like I expected.” Westcott raised the tip of his lips. “Five years ago, when we manage to captured , she had already given up on humans. Even though it’s a tragic thing, it was the consequence of her power. However, this time is different. When she met Itsuka Shido, she ended up just like the other Spirits. She experienced human kindness. In the world where she gave up on sociability, she finds a light. Isn’t that a wonderful thing?” Westcott exchanged glances with Ellen, and then he creates an uncanny smile. “Well then.” “Yes, let’s do it. After my signal, the realizer installed inside ’s brain will activate. At that moment, all the memories she lost during those five years will come back to her vividly.” Westcott lowered his eyes and looked at the numerical value on the computer’s screen. Right. She realized that there’s still hope. She understands that she shouldn’t resent humans. However---------Without ever knowing that this would be the cause of her despair. “It’s a very simple thing. Rather than simply dropping the glass, it’s better to dropping it from higher place so that it would break easier.” After saying that, Westcott looked up to the ceiling and raised his voice. “---------------Well then, let’s go, Ellen. For the sake of our dearest wish.” “Yes. You’re right…………Ike.” Ellen responded with a quiet voice. Westcott nodded in satisfaction, and then------ He looked forward towards the person sitting on the front seat of the car. “I’m counting on you too. Please help Ellen.” “………………” Responding to Westcott, the girl shook her head without saying anything. Part 2 “A, aaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-------------!!” Alongside with Nia’s scream, which was full with agony, a mass of Reiryoku that looked like dirty mud flowed out from her body. After touching the ground, the surroundings started to melt away like a mountain of salt being poured with water. Everything was becoming muddled and destroyed. It’s not only that. As she was still screaming, wounds on her hands and legs started appearing all over Nia’s body. An abundant amount of blood was flowing out from those wounds. There’s nothing around her that could have caused those wounds appearing on her body. However, those wounds suddenly appeared all over her skin just like flowers that were blooming, as if she remembered something. From that appearance, it seems like those wounds on her bodies were the result of her Reiryoku. And then------Her Reiryoku and blood covered her entire body, changing her appearance. Previously, what’s appeared before Shidou’s eyes was the silhouette of a Nun. But that figure doesn’t resemble with the image in Shidou’s memories at all, she transformed into something more ominous. “N-Nia………….” Upon seeing that appearance, Shidou let out a dumbfounded voice. Shidou has, no--------everyone who was present here has seen this scene before. The inverse of the Sephira crystal; the phenomenon of a Spirit inversing happens when they sink into the abyss of despair. However……………..There’s something off. Both Tohka and Origami have inversed before just like Nia. ---------For Tohka, it’s because Shidou almost got killed before her eyes. For Origami, that’s because she learned that she had murdered her parents with her own hands. However, in case of Nia, who is currently inversing right before his eyes, there’s nothing causing her to go inverse. Really, what just happened? Instead, at that moment, Nia was only walking towards their direction. That despair, there’s no sign of a cause for it. “……………….W-What happened!? Suddenly……………” “Nia-san………! Why…………..” Natsumi and Yoshino said that while frowning at the terrifying Reiryoku wave emitted by Nia. The next moment, Nia’s body started shaking; her movement was similar to a marionette controlled by strings. “A, aaaaaaaaa.” Twisted in pain, her facial expression was filled with agony. Her appearance, which was flushed with blood, looked completely like the statue of holy mother who was shedding tears of blood. Nia then let out a hoarse voice which couldn’t be described as a voice. “----------------------------“ As if answering her call, the figure of a huge book appeared before Nia. Just by looking at it already made them feel the overwhelming pressure. There’s no doubt. What was before their eyes were a , just like and . , which was floating on the air, began to open automatically. It turned its pages at a tremendous speed. And then those pages scattered around from the cover and started fluttering around the surrounding like a snow storms. “T-This is…………..” “Be careful, Shidou. That’s part of the Demon King. It’s not ordinary paper.” Origami said with a calm voice. However, as if answering Origami, who spoke with cautious words, pages scattered around Nia’s surroundings in a battle formation, and then released a dark light. “Wha……………!?” Shidou raised his eyes in surprise upon seeing that. From ’s pages, several monster made out of darkness crawled out from the pages. “----------------------!” Those monsters begin shrieking and kicked the ground in preparation to attack Shidou and the others. “Uwah…………..!” Shidou unintentionally stiffened his body upon seeing that. However-------before their hands could reach Shidou, the monsters were hit by a light. They were blown away in half a minute and their bodies started melting down as they fell from the air. Right away, Shidou realized what happened. Origami, who standing behind Shidou, had already manifested her limited astral dress; she attacked those monsters using . No, it’s not only Origami. All Spirits in that place, except for Kotori, had manifested their limited astral dress and summoned their angels. They gazed towards Nia who was producing the darkness that was creating those monsters. “Everyone……………..” “Though I don’t really understand the situation……………But I know that I shouldn’t leave it like this!” “Please leave those hindering monsters to us~! Darling please save Nia-san!” Tohka and Miku raised their voices, while taking a fighting posture. As if to oppose them, pages begin fluttering around, a countless number of monsters appeared from those pages. “Kuh…………..” Shidou lowered his body a little and frowned upon facing Nia’s military force, which was gradually expanding. The only one who can seal a Spirit’s Reiryoku is Shidou. In that case, Shidou has no other choice than to approach Nia directly---------Shidou himself doesn’t object that. However, there’s one thing that made Shidou feel uneasy. “……….If I kiss her, will Nia return to normal………?” Right, the first time when Shidou opposed Tohka in her inverse form; once he kissed her, he succeeded in bringing back the usual Tohka’s consciousness. And then when he faced inverse Origami, she regained her consciousness because of Shidou’s call from outside and other Origami from inside. But compared to Tohka and Origami, Nia and Shidou’s relationship wasn’t really that smooth. And also, the reason of her going inverse wasn’t clear enough. In the middle of these conditions, he doesn’t know whether he’ll be able to return Nia to normal using the same method he used up until now. Noticing that Shidou felt some anxiety, Kotori snorted to him. “I don’t know about that too. ---------But, there’s no other way, so it can’t be helped, right? Up until now, we can only put our faith and believe that our voice will reach Nia.” “………………Aah, you’re right.” Shidou loosened his stiffen cheeks a little, and then he started at Nia’s figure. Although her appearance looks bizarre and ominous, there’s a sorrow inside her scream. “I’ll save Nia. Everyone………Please lend me your power!” “Ooh!” Responding to Shidou’s request, the Spirits raised up their voices. However, at that moment….. “I regret to tell you this, but that won’t come true.” That voice resounded from somewhere. The moment after that, a girl wearing shining silver colored machine armor on her entire body appeared. She came down from the sky to the opposite side from Shidou, with Nia between them. A girl with faint Nordic blonde hair…… a girl who believed herself, without a doubt, to be the strongest among all living things. That girl continued her words as if looking down on Shidou and the others. “Why is that, because I’m here now.” “…………….! Ellen…………!” Shidou knitted his eyebrow while calling out the girl’s name. Ellen, Ellen Mira Mathers. She was the strongest wizard of DEM, a human who could fight on par with the Spirits. human being who exceed all other humans. Ellen gave them a warning and then turned her gaze away from Shidou and the others, she gazed at Nia who was being swallowed by the darkness. “--------I see. Doesn’t your appearance look great, ? As expected from Ike.” Upon hearing those words, Kotori created a displeased expression. “…………….To think that the timing is too perfect, this must be you’re doing, right?” “Yes. That Spirit is DEM’s property since the beginning. How fortunate. Starting from now I have something I ought to do. Please leave this place right away, I’ll leave you be for today.” When Ellen said that, she creates a gesture as if she’s driven them away. Shidou bit his teeth. “Don’t joke around! I won’t handover Nia to you all!” “---------I don’t have any plan to answering you.” Ellen brushed away Shidou’s words; she gripped the hilt of the equipment on her back and pulled it out. The thick magical power radiance from the sword was released from the sword of light. -------The laser blade . The equipment that is exclusive for Ellen’s use. In response to that movement, the monsters surrounding Nia started attacking Ellen at once. However Ellen only knitted her eyebrow a little, she expand the territory around her body and swept those monsters around her. “The Demon King’s power sure is a little bit troublesome. I will finish this quickly.” Ellen said that while activating her territory, she lifted up and swung it at Nia. However--------Before Ellen could come closer to Nia, a barrier of light counter the edge of . Tohka, who was nearby Shidou, had countered Ellen’s attack. “As if I’ll let you!” “Are you intending to interrupt me? I don’t care though--------But in that case, I won’t give you any mercy.” Ellen pointed a sharp glance, and then she released an attack that wouldn’t be able to be seen by a normal person’s eyes. “Guh………………!” Tohka frowned as she received the attack. However, even though Tohka is a Spirit, she can’t use her full Reiryoku. It’s dangerous to face the strongest wizard. Ellen and Tohka kept attacking each other with their swords, but Tohka was gradually starting to be cornered by Ellen. “Tohka!” “Chi--------She can’t face Ellen alone! Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, back up Tohka! Yoshino, Natsumi, and Origami clean up the way for Shidou from those black monsters surrounding Nia!” Kotori, who was seeing the scene from behind, shouted her voice loudly. The Spirits answered and followed Kotori’s instruction. They split up to both stop Ellen and to clean up the monsters surrounding Nia. “Tohka and the others can’t keep fighting Ellen for very long. Let’s finish this quickly!” “Aah………..! Please help me, Yoshino, Natsumi, Origami!” The three of them nodded at Shidou’s words, they begin summoning their angels. “Please……………….Retreat…………..!” “Hey, don’t interrupt you all-----!” Yoshino summoned the puppet , in the shape of a huge rabbit; she froze the water inside the air to stop the monsters’ movements. “!” “…………. !” Using that chance, Origami shot a beam of light at the monsters using , Natsumi used to transform the pages of , which scattering on the ground, into leaves. The military force spread out in front of Nia was already being swept out entirely. Of course, there are some monsters that still remain around them, and as long as exists, it can continue to supply a tremendous amount of monsters. However, with the Spirits’ assistances, it’s not impossible to pave the way to Nia for a few seconds. However, “…………………..!?” There’s a voice of someone’s choking from the left side, then Shidou turns towards that direction. And then, he his face expressed shock upon seeing the unbelievable scene before his eyes. Origami pointed her angel towards her own body, and then released the ray of light. She press down the blood flowing out from the torn part of her astral dress and gave an expression filled with agony. “Origami!? What the!” “Kya…………….!?” “Uwah, wh-what’s this……….!” However, the situation didn’t stop there. Yoshino and ’s legs were frozen to the ground because of their own ice. The same thing also happened to Natsumi, ’s light bounced back to her and transformed her into some kind of mascot character. The three of them were attacked by their own angels. Upon looking at the strange situations, Shidou made a dumbfounded face. But, it wasn’t only that. Next, Shidou felt like he couldn’t move his own body at all. “Wha…………..!?” “M-My body……..Can’t move!?” Kotori, who is behind Shidou, raised her voice. Somehow, it seems like the same phenomenon with Shidou happened as well to Kotori. This felt a bit different than having their bodies being immobilized by a wizard’s territory. It seems like their bodies have ignored the instructions from their brains completely to the point where they cannot move at all. “Don’t tell me……………!” Soon, Shidou realized something. Nia took part of her astral dress and turned it into a drawing pen, then it automatically wrote something on ’s pages. “………………..! Future Describing…………!” Right. Nia had once shown him that ability of . Perhaps, could also write something to control Shidou and the others’ future movements. However, compared to what Nia showed before, the writing speed this time was much faster. It made him feel like they’re currently opposing a God who’s writing the future. “U, gu--------!” Shidou put his strength into his hands and legs, as he struggled to move forward. However, everything below his neck seemed to ignore his instruction. He couldn’t move at all. While struggling, Nia kept creating monsters from ’s pages to bring back the military forces that Origami and the others had defeated before. Those monsters came closer to Shidou and the others slowly but certainly. “Dammit……….! Move! Movee! If I can't do it here, then who’ll save Nia!” Those monsters reached out their hands towards Shidou’s head. Shidou, while shouting, put his strength inside his whole body. “----------Uoooooooooooooo!” At the moment---------- Shidou’s body started getting hot as if he was having fever. Then, a tremendous power blew violently from Shidou’s body. The monsters surrounding Shidou were sent flying at once. At the same time, the something that was binding Shidou’s body was released as well. “This is………..!?” Shidou’s wondered at what happened to his body just now. However, he soon understood it. That wind belongs to Yamai sisters’ Reiryoku. “Shidou!” Kotori gave a shout from behind. However, for some reasons, the bind on her body was still not released. Yoshino and Origami were also the same. Natsumi was still in the form of a strange mascot character. Upon seeing it, Shidou could guess. Probably, it was just like with Miku’s . Though ’s future describing can manipulate the action of a human drawn on it-------It can’t completely effect someone who has the Spirit’s Reiryoku needed to resist against its power. In that case, what happened just now is true. Although Shidou has a human’s body, his body possesses the Reiryoku of eight Spirits inside. “---------I’m going.” Shidou, said that in short, and then started running towards Nia. Of course, those monsters started chasing after him in response. But, why is that? The Shidou right now, he doesn’t really feel that they’re threat anymore. “----------!” Shouting, he steps on the ground. At the moment, the surrounding of where he stepped on began to freeze, binding the monster’s legs to the ground. Right. It’s Yoshino’s angel . Somehow, it feels like Shidou could control it. Aah------That’s right. He began to grasp the feeling when his consciousness was vague. On the beginning of the month, Shidou went berserk because of the path connecting the flow of Reiryoku between him and the Spirits got disturbed. As a result, he had to be saved by the Spirits. However during that time, Shidou became capable of manipulating all of the angels at his own will. And then the feeling of that time still remained inside his body and in the depth of his heart. Of course, this thing was unpredictable. Absolutely, using those angels will be no match against the real power when the actual Spirits use them. However-------It’s enough for now. After knocking down those monsters, he creates his way to Nia. There are seven angels dwelling inside Shidou’s body, and those powers were enough for him to pass these obstacles. “-------------------!” Those monsters step over the other monsters that had their legs frozen by the ice. As they start to chase after Shidou…… Shidou stretched out his right hand. He made up his mind and called out its name. “!” And then as if responding to his call, a large sword appeared out of nowhere. Shidou swung that sword------ at his enemies. “Haa!” The light of the sword transformed into the shape of a crescent moon as he swung the sword. He cut off the surrounding monster’s bodies in half. Of course, his body received a great deal of pain in exchange for that power. His muscles felt like they were getting ripped off, his bones started cracking. In order to heal that pain, Kotori’s regeneration flame began burning from Shidou’s body. He felt the pain and burning sensation all over his body. However--------Shidou let out a shout. “Ooooooooooooh!” That’s the ability of Miku’s angel , a pain reliever song. Although calling such a shout as a song would probably make Miku scold him. As that voice rang through Shidou’s ears to his entire body, it somewhat made the pain and burning feeling vanish. And then after knocking down those monsters-------- Shidou come closer towards Nia who was kneeling down in the middle of black mud. “Nia! Are you alright!? Pull yourself together!” “Aa, aaaaa, aaaaaaaaa!” However, Nia didn’t respond to Shidou’s call at all. She continued screaming because of the pain on her whole body. Then, Shidou realized something at the moment, he shook his shoulders. He took a deep breath and raised his voice. Nia! Right. He used ’s song that he applied for his own body previously. He put its power inside his voice and called out Nia’s name. “……………..” And for the first time, Nia’s body shook a little as if responding to Shidou’s voice. Nia!? Can you hear my voice!? I’ll save you now, alright!?” “Shi……………dou………….” Nia turned with her cheeks wet from the blood and let out a hoarse voice. From that reaction, he could guess. Although he doesn’t know for sure, perhaps Nia’s current state now is caused by the [Pain she feels. In that case, if he used the pain reliever song, then he would be able to bring back Nia’s consciousness somehow. Thinking that way, Shidou reached his hand out to Nia. When Shidou’s hand almost reached Nia’s shoulders, at that time… “--------You can’t do that kind of thing.” When he heard that voice, something flew towards his direction in tremendous speed from the sky. A great light was being thrown before exploding in front of Shidou’s eyes. “Uwah!?” Because of the sudden attack, Shidou collapsed on his back in that spot. Although, he didn’t have the time to collapse in that place right now. He fixed his posture soon and turned to Nia. “………………Eh?” Then, Shidou gasped in shock as he lets out a dumbfounded voice. Over there, since who-knows when, the figure of a girl who wasn’t there appeared. Perhaps, that girl knew that it was her chance to fly towards them while they were preoccupied. She was a blond haired girl that had her hair half-brained, and with blue eyes with a color looked just like the sky. That girl has a white skin and a sweet voice. However, there’s no expression on her face-----On her body, she wears the metal armor usually used by wizards. She was wearing a similar wiring suit like Ellen’s, a CR unit that was neon purple colored. That elegant appearance looks like an armored knight from mediaeval ages. However, what’s snatched away Shidou’s attention is the equipment that girl has. On her hand, that girl was gripping a double edge laser sword. And then she pointed out the edge of her sword towards Nia’s belly, just like a butterfly that got crucified to the ground. “Ni-----------a? Nia!” As Shidou was shouting, a clot of blood came out from Nia’s mouth. “You! What did you do to Nia!? Go awaaaaaaay!” While shouting, Shidou gripped the hilt of and swung the edge of the sword towards the girl before him. However, before the edge of could touch the girl, the girl expanded her territory to stop that attack. “Wha…………..!?” Even though she didn’t put so much strength on it, her territory is really thick. That accuracy is comparable with Ellen’s. The moment when that girl narrowed her eyes, she expands the range of her territory at once and easily blew away Shidou’s body. “Guwah!” “Shidou------!” Shidou, who was falling down at a high speed, was caught by Origami just in time. Somehow, since Nia received damage, ’s effect has stopped. “S-Sorry, Origami. You sav—“ Shidou stopped his words right there. Origami, who was supporting Shidou’s body, suddenly became pale as she looked at the girl who pierced Nia with her sword. “Origami………….?” Origami lookup towards the girl’s face, then she opened her lips a little. “Why you’re here? ------Artemisia Ashcroft.” “……………” Even though Origami was calling out to her, the girl in question Artemisia didn’t even respond to her. She put her strength into the laser sword on her hand, and then she pulled out the edge of her sword from Nia’s body. Nia’s body bounced as blood was flowing out just like spring water from the place where Artemisia pulled out her sword. “Nia!” Shouting, Shidou rushed to her; however, the territory prevented him from getting closer to Nia. As Artemisia slowly lifted up her hand and put her hand right on Nia’s chest. And then, it looked like she’s mumbling something, the territory she manifested around her also began to change---------At the same time, Nia’s body started emitting a dark light. “…………, …………., …………………..” Nia, who already cannot let out any voice anymore, shook her fingertips hazily. The next moment, a crystal which looked like it was created by condensation of the night appeared from Nia’s chest. As if following that, the astral dress Nia wearing began to vanish into black mist. “…………..!” “Sephira!? But………That color is—“ At the same time when Shidou gasped his voice in shock, Origami and Kotori raised their voices in astonishment. Right. What’s coming out from Nia’s chest is a gem similar to the one gave to Kotori to turn her into Spirit back then. Then, “……………!?” Suddenly, Shidou could sense something dangerous and turned his glance to a certain direction. Perhaps it was because his senses were sharpened from using a Spirit’s Reiryoku. Or else, it’s all because the presence of that person over there is way too bizarre to the point that he couldn’t ignore it. Though he wasn’t sure what it is--------But there’s a Foreign existence that slipped in between them who wasn’t here until just now. He knew and felt that person’s presences clearly. It’s not only Shidou; all Spirits who were present there also pointed their gazed towards the same direction. While being looked by everyone, that man was walking slowly towards Artemisia and Nia. He was a man with ash-blonde hair and wearing a black suit. Shidou looked at that man with a surprised gaze. “Isaac Westcott………….!” Shidou called out for that name while half-shouting. He looked at him with an astonished look. That man------Westcott twisted his lips. “It’s been a while since we met directly, Itsuka Shidou. I’m glad that you’re healthy.” While Westcott said those words, he stopped right in front of Nia. And then he stared at the floating black gem above her, he created a smile out of curiosity as if he had never seen this kind of thing before. “How wonderful. This is the Inverse Sephira Crystal ---------- Qlipha.” And then Westcott took a look at it affectionately, he glanced at Artemisia. “Good job, Artemisia. Seems like hiding you was the right decision. --------Itsuka Shidou and ’s people. There’s something I wanted to say to you too. It’s all thanks to you that I’m finally able to take one step closer to my dearest wish.” Declaring those words loudly, Westcott slowly extended his hands to the gem. “You…………..What the—“ “What, you asked? Haha, are you the one who is questioning that? You, who have obtained the power of 8 spirits within yourself.” “W-What…………?” Shidou asked that while knitting his eyebrow, Westcott gripped the Qlipha--------And then, he inserted it into his own chest. “Wha…………….!?” “Ku------Oooooooooo-----“ From the Qlipha, a pitch-black light started spreading around that place. It was accompanied by the ringing of an electricity-like sound. The place that had entirely become just like the night in an instant changed the surrounding scenery. And then----------A few seconds later, That Night had gathered and was absorbed into Westcott. Over there, there’s no Qlipha that existed anymore. “Fu----------“ However, Isaac Westcott was seen standing there with Reiryoku covering his whole body. The chest part of his suit was completely burnt off. Right. He looked exactly like a Spirit. “Haha, hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-------!” Westcott bended his body and gave out a loud laughter. Upon looking at that appearance, Kotori’s face became pale. “It can’t be true……..Did he just insert the Sephira into himself……..!?” “Don’t be stupid, that kind of thing…………” Before he could finish his words, Shidou choked. -------Those words Westcott said earlier rang in his head. “The power of a Spirit………….?” Shidou let out a dumbfounded voice, Westcott threw a glance to them with an amused look. “That’s right.” And then he lifted up his hand to the air and called out its name. “---------- ” That is the name of the Demon king. “Wha—” Shidou raised a panic voice, at the same time; a book appeared on Westcott’s hand from the empty space. At the moment, Westcott raised his eyes in surprised. “Hou……….? What a wonderful thing, isn’t it? Although this is the first time I’ve used a Demon king, I’m able to know its power and ability in an instant. I guess this is how?” Westcott lifted up his hands as if leading an orchestra. As if following that, ’s pages fluttering around just like with Nia before, from those pages, several black monsters came out. “What…………!?” Shidou raised up a surprised voice. Even if Westcott has absorbed Spirit’s Reiryoku, similar to Shidou, it’s unexpectable for him to be able to use a Demon King only in such a short time. “I see………So everything written down in this book will become true? Hahaha, it’s worthy of its reputation as a Demon King. The power to defy all the logic and truth in this world. Don’t you think it’s splendid?” “Kuh……….” Shidou grinded his teeth while staring at Westcott. Then, in Westcott’s back side, Ellen who was fighting with Tohka and the others, flew down and stood next to him. “Ike.” “Yes, Ellen. You also already did a great job. ------Just see. This is the light of our way, the radiance of the great Demon King.” “---------Its’ wonderful. But, it’s not enough.” “Aah. Only this much isn’t enough. Only one isn’t enough. To fulfill our dearest wish.” Westcott threw a sharp glance towards Origami and the others. At the same time, Tohka and the others ran to Shidou while catching their breath. Somehow similar to Ellen, they sensed something dangerous and returned back to Shidou. “Shido! Are you alright?” “Aah……….But, Nia is………!” The situation had become worst. With the strongest wizard in the world Ellen as his companion, as well as Artemisia who has a power equal to Ellen. And then ----------The Demon ing which is in Westcott’s hands, along with the army of black monsters. Although there are several Spirits with him, the enemy is too powerful. No, before that, giving Nia first aid is more important, they have no time to fight against Westcott and the others. What should they do--------? Then, Shidou was sweating while thinking. But Westcott merely loosened his lips. “------However, I already achieved my main goal to obtain the Demon King. Don’t you think it’s enough for today?” “………………!?” Shidou knitted his eyebrow upon hearing Westcott’s words. Shidou strengthened his grip on . He doesn’t know what Westcott’s actually aim was. There’s the possibility that Westcott said that to catch them off-guard and then will follow by urging Ellen and Artemisia to attack them. However, Ellen inclined her head upon hearing those words. “Is that alright?” “Aah, anyway, my body cannot keep up with inserting multiple Demon Kings at the same time. Besides…“ After saying that, Westcott showed a twisted smile on his face. “Isn’t it better to save something you enjoy for later?” “………….Tch.” At the moment, Shidou felt that the Spirits choking at the same time. The malice that he felt since the first time they previously faced Westcott began to expand. This man can’t be described as cruel or brutal. He can only be defined as ------ Abnormal. Right. He can feel a vague fear towards this man. That is, rather than being feared because of facing someone who holds a mighty power, it’s better to say that is the fear of facing something Unknown that exceeded one’s common sense. “--------Understood. Well then—” “Aah. Let’s go.” After Westcott said that, Ellen and Artemisia nodded a little before kicking the ground. After warning the Spirits, they shrunk their territory area, and three of them disappeared into the sky. “Let’s meet again soon. Itsuka Shidou and all the Spirits. Please enjoy your peaceful days even though you only have a little left.” “Wha…………..Wait! Where are you going—“ “Shidou!” Kotori grabbed Shidou’s clothes, who trying to catch up to Westcott and the others. While Shidou was distracted by it, Westcott and the others vanished into the sky. “Although I understand your feelings, but please calm down! We can’t do anything to chase them right now! Besides—” Kotori gazed towards Nia who was collapsed on the ground. Shidou gasped. “Nia!” Landing on the ground, they rushing towards Nia, who was sinking in a sea of blood. The wounds on her body looked terrible; especially the wound created by Artemisia’s sword after it had stabbed her in the stomach. She was hardly breathing and obviously couldn’t hold herself any longer. “Dammit……! Kotori! The Realizer!?” “I already arranged it! But, since cannot operate, we can’t use teleportation! I already prepared a car, so wait a minute! However…… has never treated a Spirit who’s Sephira was stolen! I don’t know what will—” “Kuh—” Shidou distorted his face. However, Origami’s voice could be heard from the other side. “Anyhow, it’ll be dangerous if this continues. First, we should stop her bleeding.” “Y-You’re right. But how………….” “In the case of the large amount of bleeding from her stomach, it’ll be difficult without proper equipment. For the common first-aid treatment, we currently have no way other than wrapping her wounds with a piece of cloth. However, I don’t think that will be effective.” “The, what should we do………….?” “Calm down. ----Natsumi.” “Eh!?” Natsumi let out a surprised voice upon hearing her name being called suddenly. “Ah, I-I got it…………..!” However, Natsumi understood Origami’s intention right away. Natsumi ran towards Nia’s side. “……………!” After Natsumi said that, a broom-type Angel appeared. Then, the mirror hiding at the edge of the broom started shining; all of the terrible wounds on Nia’s body were erased. It’s not like Nia’s wounds were healed. Using ’s power, Natsumi changed Nia’s body which was filled with wounds into a neat body without wounds. “With this………I think it’s a little bit better now. But, I can’t return back the amount of blood which has already lost, and I couldn’t heal wounds inside her body. If we don’t give her medical treatment soon…..” When Natsumi said those words, Nia’s situation got worse. Although all the wounds were already gone, her face turned pale and her breathing was gradually getting smaller. “Dammit……….Nia! Can you hear my voice? The car has almost arrived!” Holding Nia’s hand, Shidou spoke with a pray-like tone. However, his shout was in vain, Nia’s hand become colder. Shidou felt irritated, impatient and helpless. He punched the ground in his frustration. Then--- “……………….! Wait, Shido.” Then, as if noticing something, Tohka was staring at Nia with a sharp gaze, as if trying to make sure of something. “As expected……….Shido, although it’s faint, Nia still has some Reiryoku left!” “What did you say!?” Shidou widen his eyes, Kotori took a deep breath as if noticing something as well. “I see…….Before Nia was stabbed by the girl who came flying down from the sky, Shidou was able to return a part of Nia’s consciousness, even if only a little…………! At that time, her inverse form wasn’t complete anymore.” “W-What do you mean?” “There’s a possibility that the Sephira that Westcott snatched away back then wasn’t in its complete form! Perhaps in Nia’s body, there’s still a little part of the Sephira left behind………….!” When Kotori said that, Shidou shook his shoulders. In the beginning of the month, the conversation Shidou heard about him going berserk was floating in his mind. “Kotori---------You’ve had said that there’s an interval of Reiryoku circulating in a path connecting me to all of the Spirits…………didn’t you?” “Yes, that’s………………” Then, Kotori realized what Shidou was thinking. “Shidou, don’t tell me—” “Aah---------This is a bet, but I’ll seal Nia…………!” Right. There’s a flow of Reiryoku formed between Shidou and all the sealed Spirits. In that case, if Shidou can connect the paths to Nia, Shidou thought that he might be able to supply Nia with the Reiryoku between him and the other Spirits. Of course, Shidou still doesn’t know whether Nia’s affection level towards him has risen to the level where he could seal Nia or not. However, it’s just like what Kotori said earlier, there’s no other way than to believe. -----That Shidou and the others’ feelings will be able to reach Nia. “-------Nia. Please, accept……….me. I don’t mind if you take away all of my power! That’s why—!“ Shidou said that as if pleading to her. With everyone watching, he brought his lips towards Nia’s lips slowly, and then their lips touched each other’s. At the moment, Shidou stiffened his face at the coldness of Nia’s lips. However right away, Shidou felt a familiar sensation of something warmth flowing into his body, even if only a little. “……………!” There’s no doubt, it’s the sensation of whenever he sealed a Spirit’s Reiryoku. When their lips separated, he called out Nia’s name in shouting manner. “Nia! Nia!” “Wake up, Nia!” “Nia…………san! All Spirits raised their voices as if following Shidou. Soon, Nia started to twitch her hands. And then, she let out a hoarse voice. “………………….., Everyone……..No need to shout, I…………Can hear………..You………All……….” “---------! Nia!” As Shidou shouted, Nia closed her eyes once again, and then moved her lips a little. Although her voice can’t be heard-----But from her lip’s movement, she can be seen spelling five letters: T H A N K SIn Japanese, it's spelt with five letters of Hiragana, which is 『あ』『り』『が』『と』『う』. But, in order to comply with the English language, it's spelt with six letters for it to sound more natural.. Translation Notes and References Category:Blog posts